Somebody Save Me
by CrystalCutie
Summary: Carrigana Soten. A strange girl with a hidden past. She starts at SH during her sophomore year, and automatically makes friends, eneimes, and love interests. Can her new friends save her from herself when the time comes?
1. The first Day

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own any OC's, but not the rest of Sky High. We all know that, so leave me alone.

* * *

**

The First Day

* * *

I was so happy that I was going to Sky High this year. Sure, I was going as a sophomore, but it was worth it, in my opinion. My life was finally coming up from its downward crest. My parents had died when I was a baby, leaving me with my grandparents and seven other orphaned super powered kids.

My parents' names were Diane and Samuel Soten, otherwise known as the villains turned good guys Mother Nature and Dark Chaos. My mom could control all elements, and could pretty much do all that Mother Nature could do herself. My dad was like an angel of heaven and an angel of hell at the same time. He could turn invisible, fly, had super strength, and a bunch of other stuff.

They died in a fire when I was a baby, probably for turning good. I'll never know the truth.

A knock at my door made me turn. It was Sandy. "Carrigana, it's time to go. You're going to be late, you know." For someone in the third grade, she was pretty smart when she wanted to be. "Gotcha. I'll be down in a sec," I called, grabbing my keys and my backpack. I slapped a few spiked bracelets onto my wrists, grabbed my backpack, and left.

I called out a feeble goodbye before rushing out of the house and down the street. I made it to the corner just as the bus pulled up. I got on and quickly found a seat, telling myself why I was here. _'I am here to control my powers,'_ I thought, _'not to make friends. I can do this, can't I?'_ I nodded to myself. I could make it through two years without a single friend.

Too bad no one else knew of my plan. The girl beside me introduced herself as Layla, and she pointed out all of her friends on the bus before realizing that I was not going to talk to her.

"You aren't going to talk to me, are you?" she asked. I frowned, silent. "I can tell that you're a freshman because I've never seen you here before."

"Actually, I'm a sophomore. The only reason you've never seen me before tody is because I haven't been here," I told her, hoping she would leave me alone. She wouldn't leave me alone. She told me about her powers, her friends' powers, and what it was like at Sky High. If I had been anyone else, I would have strangled her in plain sight. But that would be against my morals. "So, what's your name, anyway?" she finally asked.

"It's Carri. Carrigana Soten." I didn't even bother to conceal my Australian accent, and she didn't even care.

The bus stopped and the doors opened. We were there. I hadn't even noticed that we had even left the ground. Man, where was my mind today? I didn't get a chance to answer, because Layla groaned. "I can't believe they let those jerks back into the school." She pointed to three students who were talking amongst themselves. "Lash, Speed, and Penny helped Royal Pain try to destroy the school," she explained. I nodded. "Yeah. I heard about that. So, Royal Pain's still in solitary?" I asked. Layla nodded. "Without their leader, they should be harmless enough."

We walked over to her friends, who were waiting by the steps. "Guys, this is Carri. She and I were talking on the bus." They all nodded. at me and walked up the steps and into the school. Their main discussion was about Principal Powers letting those three back into Sky High. At least they would not be able to do much. They were seniors, and would graduate this year. "So, are you guys Heroes, or Hero Support? Or whatever this school has to offer?" I found myself asking. _'Stupid, Carri. You are not supposed to make friends,'_ I scolded myself.

"Well, we are now in the hero class because we saved the school," Will stated. "Even Warren. Where is he, by the way?" I closed my eyes and said, "He's talking to a girl Misty Frost, or whatever her name is, in the cafeteria. I think they're breaking up, because he just walked off with a sad and angry look on his face." I opened my eyes. They were all staring at me. "What?"

"Dude, is that your power, seeing people anywhere?" Zack questioned. I nodded. "I guess. He's coming," I said. "I gotta go now. I have Power Placement right now. See ya in class, and if not, at lunch." I closed my eyes and found the gym. I ran towards a wall, and went right through it. I ran through wall after wall until I made it to the hallway outside the gym. I made it into the gym with seconds to spare before the bell rang.

Coach Boomer was standing on a platform talking and calling up students to power up. Personally, I felt bad for all of the sidekicks because he pretty much yelled at them. I stood at he back and watched the freshmen walk up to the platform and show off their power. One by one, they were proclaimed 'hero' or 'sidekick'. I had no idea how anyone could even stand him.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. I was going to be next. Great. I left the room and walked into the cafeteria. I stopped to talk to the guys for a second before moving into the line. I ordered a large salad and a slice of pizza. I may be a vegetarian, but no one can take away my dairy products. I smuggled two apples, an orange, and a juice box before paying and walking to the table where my new 'friends' were sitting.

"Are you gonna eat all that?" Magenta asked me. I nodded, and tucked into my food in a rapid flash of color. In under thirty seconds I had finished my pizza, and I slowed down to eat the rest of my food. "How'd Power Placement go?" Ethan said. I shrugged. "It went well, but I haven't gone yet," I replied.

"You can walk through walls, too?" Zach asked. "What's the big deal? You've never seen someone do that before?" I was incredulous. Out of all of the students here, none could walk through walls. Wow. I turned my eyes and scanned the lunchroom. "So, who are your parents?"

I froze. "I'd rather not talk about it," I whispered, finishing off my lunch. I dumped my remains and sat back down, but not before seeing Lash and his cronie Speed smile at me. I pretty much flipped them off and sat back down. I saw Warren sitting by himself, and then saw Misty talking to her friends. Warren took a glance at her before turning back to his lunch. _'Poor Warren,'_ I thought. _'I hope he's all right.' _

The bell rang, and we all went our separate ways. They were going to history, and I was going to the gym. The moment everyone was was in the room, Coach Boomer called, "Carrigana. Get up here." I walked up onto the platform with no fear in my body. Why everyone feared the man with the megaphone voice, I didn't know. But I knew I had no reason to fear him. "A junior, huh?" he said to himself more than anyone else. "All right. Power up."

I stood my ground and stared unblinkingly at the man in the horrible gym uniform. "Could we get this over with, sir?" I said, tapping my foot.

"Car." He pressed a button, and I stepped out off the platform, my eyes closed. I raised my hands and took a deep breath. _'Please, don't let me lose control. Please,'_ I pleaded silently. My eyes snapped open, now glowing silver. My hair whipeed out of its ponytail, and the whole room began to shake. My arms bagan to glow a vibrant golden color before consuming my entire being. Flames shot out from everywhere, hitting pillars and scorching the floor. Coach Boomer backed up as the flames spread up and around the platform, trapping him. _'I'm losing it. I'm losing control!' _My mind raced. My heart began to pound in my chest, threatening to break free. _'Water.'_ The fire disappeared, and my skin glowed blue. My hands were now abve my head, creating a rather large ball of water. I pushed slightly, and the water was released, dousing the fire, but leaving the room soaked. So I called upon the power of air to dry everyone off.

My eyes changed back to their icy blue, and I walked up to the platform, picking up Coach Boomer's hat along the way. "Here you go, sir."

Coach Boomer put his hat back on and took a deep breath. His voice resonated throughout the school as he said one word. "Hero."

"Thank you."

* * *

Thank God I finished this chapter. I really wanted to get this idea out of my head. I hope you like it. 

Keep the peace

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	2. I Won't Tell

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no owny Sky High.

* * *

**

**Day Two: I Won't Tell**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning feeling rested and refreshed. I was practically singing while I showered. I really don't know what happened to me overnight, but whatever it was, I wanted more. It was like my drug. I changed into something a little more guy-like: black dickies, black hightops, red skull T-shirt, and a black and red buttoned up shirt underneath. I fixed my long hair into a ponytail, stuck a beanie on my head, and left.

I sat down at the table for the first time since we all moved here from Sydney. "What's with all the black, mate?" Danni asked, hacking away at her sausage. I felt the urge to vomit. I reached for an apple and left the table. They all ate meat in front of me to torment me, I just knew it. They all knew about how much I hated killing animals. It had to be the fact that I was a shape-shifter and had almost been killed while in duck form. And Rocky never gave me my fifty bucks, the asswipe!

Thank god I was the only one going to Sky High. I finished my apple and dumped it in my compost pile. I would have to use it all when I got home from school. "Love ya. Byeeeeeeeee!" I called as I ran out the door, my backpack thumping against my back. Duh. That's where it goes. I skidded to a stop at the corner and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I could have flown to school had I known that the bus was either late or that I was very late and had missed it. Thankfully, that was not the case. The bus pulled up and I got on. I took my seat next to Magenta because Layla was sitting with her boyfriend. The bus took off down the street at its usual pace. No wonder it was running late.

I listened to my Ipod as the bus headed up the highway ramp. Despite what people say or think of me, I like classical music. It helps calm my nerves, which helps me control my powers. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're incredibly tall?" Magenta asked. Finally someone asked me. I was like 6 feet tall and I was still fourteen years old. My grandfather says both my parents were very tall. If they had been 'normies', what I call powerless people, they would have been on their school's track team.

The bus pulled off the ramp, and for the second time, I zoned out. What was wrong with me? I didn't even notice that the bus had stopped and that I was the only person still on the bus. Curse you, classical music! I stepped off the bus and jogged over to my friends. "Whoa! You're a crossdresser!" Zach exclaimed. God, the boy was a ditz.

Just for fun, I said, "No, Zach. I'm just a guy in a girl's body. Does that help any?" His jaw dropped, and I snickered. "I'm joking. I like dressing this way. I like dark colors."

"Well, wear a black dress." That was Ethan.

"I'm not mourning anyone!" I said indignantly. _'Yet.'_

We walked into the building. "Hey, guess what?" Will asked.

"Um, let me guess. Save the Citizen?" I offered. He frowned. "No fair! You have that weird thing you do with your mind!" he whined. I shook my head and pointed to the sign on the wall that said Save the Citizen on it. "It's not fair that I'm the tallest girl in school, Will, but I deal. At least I can reach the cookies on top of the shelf," I added.

Something brushed right in front of my leg, and I tripped, falling forward. I hit the ground on my knees and saw what tripped me: ElastaBoy's hand. The jerk. I flip him off once and he trips me! He was so gonna die! I got back up and glared at him. "I'll be right back, guys," I muttered before stalking across the hall.

What was I doing? I was going to verbally assault one of the school's villains. Not to mention he was cute. I paused mid-step. Where did that come from? That smirk on his face was starting to bug me. I continued walking, stopping right next to him. "What the hell was that for?" I demanded. He tried to look innocent. "What was what, freshie?" he replied.

I shoved him. "You know what you did. You tripped me, you stubborn jackass! And I'm not a freshie!" The fat kid, Speed, looked at Lash, and then at me. Soon, his head was moving back and forth rapidly. "Stop it, or I'll rip you're head off and stick it up your ass!" I growled, my eyes flashing silver. Speed stopped. "I'll be over there," he said, walking away. Coward. Now Lash was all alone with no where to run.

"You look like a guy, Aussie," he stated.

"And you look like a girl," I shot back, turning on my heel and walking off.

I had just made myself an enemy.

By lunch, news of my encounter with Lash had reached everyone, and now people were betting on whether or not Lash would tear me to pieces. Like I was afraid of that human piece of nylon string. I grabbed an apple and began to eat. I was starting to have an apple fetish.

I absently fingered the locket I wore. I wondered if my parents were all bad during their Sky High days. If so, were they frowning at me for following in their footsteps? Did they want me to apologize to that pathetic excuse for a villain? All he did during the hijacking was lock one of the gates in the gym to keep people in. He didn't really fight anyone. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

I glanced at him as he and Speed picked on yet another student. Then again, maybe when hell froze over and I got my first kiss.

There was no way I would ever apologize to that egomaniac named Lash Robertson. He deserved to rot in hell for being so incredibly..._hot_.

I dropped my sandwich. _'Did I just call Lash hot?'_ I asked myself. I ran through it again. Yup. I did. Shitake mushrooms. This could not be happening. Lash and I would never work, even if we did like each other, which was totally impossible. He was a villain, and I was...the daughter of two villains. Okay, so that was not a good reason.

I wanted to be good, a hero, while he was still a villain, and looked to have no intention of changing. He would corner me and rip me to pieces without a moment's pause. I, on the other hand, would have-done the same thing, darn it.

So far, we were perfect for each other. And even if we were he certainly did not understand me. No one did, not even my grandparents, who were not that old, by the way. His mom or dad might have been a bad guy, but I had memories of my parents' deaths, plus this scar on my left shoulder I had changed into a tattoo of a white dove holding a black rose: a symbol of my parents. Lash was the kind of guy who would end up on America's Most Wanted Super Villains. I was going to become a teacher or something remotely safe.

To end it on a solid note, we were nothing alike, and would never be alike. End of story, right?

Wrong, oh, so very wrong.

Lunch was almost over when I began my trek to the bathroom to clean up. I actually care if my breath smells like tomatoes or that I have gunk on my teeth. So I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, floss, gargle with Listerine, and wash and moisturize my face. I, unlike most of the student body, have a lot of personal hygiene. That, and my younger siblings hog the bathroom all the time.

I felt uneasy as I walked down the hallway towards the girls bathroom, like I was being watched by someone. I stopped by my locker on the way to pick up some of my things. As I was turning the dial, I felt that weird feeling those character's in those horror movies get when they're all alone and someone's watching them. They usually die, come close to dying, or it's just a false alarm.

I opened my locker, only to have it shut. Once again, I found Lash looking at me, only this time, Speed was not tagging along. I tried my hardest not to slap him for interrupting me, instead fisting my hands by my sides. I could do little harm that way. "What do you want?" I said irritably. He only smiled. I asked him once more, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

"Well? Are you going to answer, or are you too damn stupid?" I growled, turning away so that I could reopen my locker and get away before the halls became crowded. "Why did they let you back, anyway?"

"Good behavior." It was a start. My locker opened, and I grabbed my things.

"Are you going to get out of my way?" I demanded. "What's with the toothpaste?" he asked, gesturing at the small tube in my right hand. I shut my locker and walked away, moving quickly towards the bathroom. Lash followed. _'What is this guy? Mental?' _I thought to myself. He was going to follow me into the girls room. What a sicko.

He stopped me just as I was opening the door. "What now?" I snapped, glaring up at him. Other than Warren and Zach, he was the only other male in the school I had to look up at. What was he, like six foot three? Lash gave me a small smile. "You're Dark Chaos's daughter, aren't you?" he asked quietly. My breath caught in my throat. He knew. "I-I-" I couldn't find the right words to say. A lump began to form in my throat. Being the daughter of two of the worst villains in the world would not put me in Sky High's good graces. Even if they did have a change of heart.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I asked softly, scared. He seemed to pick up on my nervousness because he shook his head. "I won't tell. I promise I won't. I know what it's like to be disliked because of my past, even if I did deserve it," he answered. I smiled at him. I was genuinely thankful. "Thank you." Then he was gone.

The bell rang, and the hall began to fill with students running every which way. Now I had about five minutes to do what I had planned to do, and get to P.E for Save the Citizen. Time to double time it!

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Till then, 

Keep the Peace,

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


	3. Somebody Save Me

**

* * *

Disclaimer: It's the same as the first 2 chapters, so I don't have to say it again. If I do, that means that you need to call a doctor. Right. Now!

* * *

**

**Somebody Save Me**

**

* * *

**

I walked into the gym full of students cheering on the heros and villains of the game. Apparently, I had missed the first minute and a half. I took a seat next to Magenta and watched as FreezeGirl and SpiderLegs went against ElastaBoy and Roadrunner. "Those two only lost to Will and Warren," Maj whispered to me. I nodded. "So, except for one time, they have been undefeated?" I asked. She nodded. The time ran out. The heroes lost.

"Okay, Lash, Speed, villains or heroes?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Villains," said Speed, as if it were the most obivous thing in the world. "Pick your opponents," barked Coach Boomer. It was a moment before they said, "We pick the Aussie and the Hippie." That meant Layla and I. Crap. We looked at each other. "Williams, Soten, get down here!" Coach Boomer ordered. We were going to get our butts kicked. Layla did not like using her powers unless nessecary, and neither did I. This game was not nessecary. Still, we trudged down from the bleachers with encouragement from our friends.

We stepped out onto the arena wearing protective equipment and feeling very worried. I had heard what Lash and Speed had done to people; Layla had seen it. I swallowed a lump in my throat and whispered, "You got a plan? I really don't want to use my powers."

"Nor do I, but we have too. We can't just stand here, can we?" she whispered back. I shrugged, not knowing the answer. "Who do you want?"

"Um, I'll take Roadrunner," I said. "I can handle him. Lash really can't do much." Layla nodded. "But, I need plants in order for it to work!" she said. "Leave that to me."

The buzzer sounded, and the game began. Speed took off at a run, bluring past us and casuing my head to spin. Lash stretched out his arms and began to slither our way. My eyes turned silver, and flora and fauna of all types appeared out of nowhere, turning the gym floor into a forest. That seemed to slow Speed down a little. While Layla battled Lash, I ran after Speed. People would say it was stupid to go after a human bullet train, but I figured I could slow him down a bit.

I closed my eyes once more and saw him coming at me from behind. I jumped, leaping up into the air over his body and landing on my feet. This armor was wearing me down, and it was mighty uncomfortable. Speed came at me again, and again. I dodged him each time.

Layla's scream brought me back. Speed and Lash had now ganged up on Layla; Lash was holding her down, and Speed was spinning around them both. Since Lash's head was stretched above the vortex, he was able to breath, but Layla was losing oxygen, and fast. What was I supposed to do. I checked the clock. One minute left. I raced towards them, my eyes shut. I saw Speed as he ran in my mind. Timing it just right, I barrled into him with the force of a herd of stampeding African elephants. We both went flying into the plexiglass.

Layla kicked Lash in the groin, and he doubled over in pain. Speed was ehading towards us. "I'll handle them," said Layla. "You get the dummy." I nodded, and took off running. I had no idea how I was going to get it down unharmed. I was ten feet away...four feet...I jumped. My foot once again scraped up against something, which happened to be Lash once more. Since I was so close to the spinning spikes of doom, I was going to fall into them. I reached out with my hands and grabbed the dummy. Pulling it close to my chest, I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Lash's POV:**

I stared at the spot where Carri had fallen, and I felt sick to my stomach. We had all heard the sound of a body being grinded to pieces, but all anyone could see was floating pieces of fabric and pieces of the plastic gear she had been wearing. Had I-killed her? I had killed someone, a student! This was not my day.

Coach Boomer, along with Principal Powers, ran up to the 'mulcher' and stared into it. "There's no blood!" Coach Boomer called. But if thee was no blood, what had happened to Carrigana Soten? I looked at the Hippie, who was glaring at the mulcher and tapping her foot. "I think you scared them, Carri," she muttered loud enough for them to hear.

The dummy flew up out of the mulcher, and in one piece, too! I shoved past the students who were now moving closer and peered at the metal contraption. Slowly, Carrigan began to rise out of the still spinning machine. First her head, then her body; she walked out of the machine unharmed. "Ow. That actually hurt. Being stuck in that thing for too long is painful," she murmured, lifting the edge of her shirt to reveal small holes in her side and back from where the spikes had penetrated her skin. There was no blood, but the surrounding skin was red. Then came the blood dripping down her body in small rivulets. "Oh, shit," she said simply. Then she fainted.

Luckily my arms caught her before she fell backwards into the mulcher. In spite of everything that had just transpired, I thought she was pretty cool.

For an Aussie, I mean.

By my final class, Hero History, she was back and as angry as ever. I hoped she wouldn't hold a grudge against me for almot killing her. When she entered the room, I realized that I was sittinng next to the only empty seat in the rrom. I would have to sit next to her. She seemed to notice that, too, since she sat down and immediately growled, "I'm going to castrate you, you prick. I could have been killed."

_'Well,'_ I thought, _'we're getting off to a good start.'_

_

* * *

_

I frowned as I tried to pay attention to what Mrs. Saunders was talking about, but I could only concentrate on all the ways I coudl kill Lash Robertson. Let's see, there was castrating him and leaving him to bleed out, burning him to a risp, strangling him, electrocuting him, hacking him into a million pieces, or 'accidentally' pushing him into that damn mulcher thing. Why did they even have that here at SKy High, anyway? Oh, right. Save the Citizen. Save the god-damn Citizen, huh? More like, let's let our students jump over a pit of spinning spikes and hope they don't fall through it. Before the woodedn dummies, they had actually used real people. That is about as far as injustice can get, in mu opinion.

But, honestly, could I stay mad at Lash forever? I diliked him a bunch, maybe even hated him, but killing him would lower me to his level of scumminess. I was going to be a hero, not a villain like Royal Pain. I mean, he had already promised he wouldn't tell my secret to anyone, and that was something only friends would do for a person. Maybe, in his own twisted way, he was trying to be good, just like the experiments on Lilo and Stitch. Or like an untrained puppy. I smiled at the thought of Lash turning into an rambunctious puppy, running around through the yard and digging up plants and peeing on the sofas.

I stifled a laugh at the 'peeing' part, which caused several people (which included my teacher) to turn and stare at me. "Is soemthing funny, miss Soten?" Mrs. Saunders asked, closing her history book and peering at me from over the top of her frameless glasses. I shook my head and touched the bandages beneath my shirt. "Nope, not a thing."

* * *

Three chapters done in three days. Wow, I am good! I hope you like and review (it boosts my self-esteem). ANy POV not in Carri's will be posted in bold lettering, and all POV's not even up there will be Carri's, understand? 

Ja ne and keep the peace

**T**he **W**ind **C**harmer


End file.
